charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Look Who's Barking
Look Who's Barking is the twenty-first episode of the third season and the 65th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Prue becomes a dog to help track down a Banshee demon, but then the demon attacks Phoebe and Cole must save her. Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Matt Battaglia as Cute Guy *Joe E. Tata as Inspector Co-Starring *Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor *Dorenda Moore as Banshee *Jack R. Orend as Alchemist *Ashley Michelle Tisdale as Runaway Teen *Newell Alexander as Widower Featuring *Dianna Miranda as Woman *Eric S. Castro as Ramon Magical Notes Book of Shadows Banshee thumb|The Banshee entry :is a '''D'emon who'' :wanders the earth :feeding on souls in :great pain. '''H'unting'' :only at night, this :D'''emon uses her voice :as a high pitched '''C'all'' :to locate a victim, by :hearing the inner cry. :S'''he does this by :zeroing in on the waves :of pain that emanate :from the stricken :A '''B'anshee then'' :elevates her '''C'all'' :into a '''S'cream, so'' :powerful it kills :those she targets. Cole's Human Form thumb|Cole's human Form :Cole likes walks in the park, :jazz, fine wine. He's ticklish :(toes and waist especially) He's :an excellent salsa dancer, pretends :otherwise. He likes steak, :medium rare, and artichokes. :He's great in bed. Good stamina. :Belthazor/Cole Turner :Born 1885 :Father: Benjamin (Human) :Mother: Elizabeth (Demon) Spells To Summon Belthazor thumb|To Summon Belthazor :This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting :a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic. :Magic Forces :Black and White :Reaching out Through :Space and Light :Be He Far Or :Be He Near :Bring Us the Demon :B'''elthazor Here. :*This spell was written and added to the Book of Shadows by Prue Halliwell. :*Cole resisted and prevented himself from being summoned when Piper and Phoebe cast the spell in this episode. To Track a Banshee ::The piercing cry ::That feeds on pain ::And leaves more ::Sorrow than it gains ::Shall now be heard ::By one who seeks ::To stop the havoc ::That it wreaks. *The effect of the spell turns the tracker into a dog, as they are the one creature capable of hearing a banshee's call. Powers *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to accidentally blow up a CD player, the Banshee, a sewing machine and a dumpster. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe when she touches the Banshee page in the Book of Shadows. *'Orbing:' A type of teleportation used by Leo. *'Shimmering:' A type of teleportation used by Cole. *'Sonic Scream:' Used by the Banshee to frighten her prey and to kill her prey. *'Power Granting:' Used by the Banshee to turn Phoebe. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to stop the Banshee that was about to attack the runaway teen. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Alchemist to call a knife to his hand. *'Transmutation:' Used by the Alchemist to alter Cole's blood, making him immune to his vanquishing potion. Notes and Trivia * Prue is transformed into a white Siberian Husky. At the 2013 Oz-Comic Con in Melbournce, Shannen Doherty stated that Aaron Spelling gave her option of what breed the dog would be, based on what she felt represented her character. * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Telekinesis or Astral Projection power. * Piper doesn't use her Molecular Immobilization power. * This is the last time that Prue is seen going to P3. * This episode reunites Shannen Doherty and Joe E. Tata (Police Inspector), who played Nat Bussichio on "Beverly Hills, 90210". * This is the first time Piper vanquishes someone on ''purpose with her new power. * This is also the last time Prue sees Cole in the episodes, albeit as a dog. She'll see him later on, in The Heavens Can Wait. * Phoebe's transformation into a Banshee is later mentioned in "Hell Hath No Fury" and "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?". * Piper shows her ability to take charge of the demon fighting even though she feels incapable, when she states to Leo, "Prue and Phoebe are the super witches, I just tag along a freeze things and now I can't even do that right". *This is the last episode to feature Kit. However, she does appear again for the official final time in "Cat House", when her sudden disappearance is explained. * This is the second time that Prue gets transformed into something by her own spell, the first time was in "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". Both times she cast the spell in order to track an evil being. *This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. Cultural References *The title is reference to the 1989 film "Look Who's Talking". *In Irish legends, the Banshee wails outside the house of someone who is about to die; which could possibly be a foreshadowing to Prue's death. However, aspect of Banshees does not apply to the Charmed version. Glitches *When Phoebe is in the kitchen with the Book of Shadows, her pen doesn't touch the pages. *At the beginning Phoebe pastes a photo strip on the book, but when the shot changes after she says "So we prepare future witches in case he attacks" the strip is printed on the page, not pasted. Continuity Errors *Piper tells Phoebe that she is not the first Halliwell to fall in love with a demon, referring to herself and Jeremy Burns. However, Jeremy was a warlock. Music *At the start: The Corrs, "Give Me a Reason" *At the end: The Corrs, "Breathless" Gallery Episode Stills 321a.jpg 321d.jpg Behind the Scenes 3x21-behind-the-scenes-curtis-kheel.jpg 321b.jpg 3x21-behind-the-scenes02.jpg 3x21-behind-the-scenes03.jpg Quotes :Piper: Bad Prue! Very, very, bad Prue! :Phoebe: Oh, she's such a pretty dog. :Piper: Well, what else do you expect? :Leo: A doberman? :(Prue as a dog barks at Leo) :Leo: Easy! (stepping back) :Phoebe: This is worse than I thought. :Piper: I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to us. :Phoebe: All I know is this can't go on much longer. :Piper: (sighs) So, what we are gonna do? :Phoebe: (sighs) Rock paper scissors? :Piper: No way, you already lost. :Phoebe: Two out of three! :Piper: Uh-uh. (handing out Phoebe a plastic bag) :(Prue as a dog comes out from the bushes after answering nature's call) :Phoebe: This is so humiliating. :Leo: Are you okay? :Piper: Am I okay? Prue is a dog and Phoebe is a banshee, I'm not even in the vicinity of okay!! :Piper: (touching Prue's hair) :Prue: What are you doing? :Piper: I think you've got fleas. :Prue: You know what, that is so not funny, cause I think I do. :Piper: I think you do. :Prue: Okay, you have no idea how hard it was being a dog, okay, I mean, peeing outside, eating everything and anything, and just (sniffing) smelling everything,... :Piper: Must have been "ruff!" (rough). No pun intended. (smiling) :Prue: Aha... aha... Well, at least I got to meet a really cute guy. :Piper: You met a guy? :Prue: Mmhmm. (nods) :Piper: As a dog?! :Prue: Mmhmm. (nods) :Piper: How?! :Prue: Well, he ran me over. :Piper: Prue and Phoebe are the super-witches, and I just tag along and freeze things, and now I can't even do that right. International Titles * French: Indestructible * Czech: Kdopak to štěká (Look Who's Barking) * Slovak: Pozri sa kto šteká (Look Who's Barking) * Russian: Крик души duši'' (Cry of the Soul)'' * Spanish (Spain): Mira quién está ladrando (Look Who's Barking) * Spanish (Latin America): Mira quién ladra (Look Who Barks) * Serbian: Gledaj ko to laje (Look Who's Barking) * Italian: Ascolta il Tuo Cuore (Listen to Your Heart) * German: 'Die Todesfee ''(The Banshee) * '''Hungarian: A banshee'' (The Banshee)'' * 'Finnish: '''Ei haukku haavaa tee (''Barking makes no wounds) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3